Ogopa/Main article
Ogopa is an adult female aardwolf. While scrounging around an aardvark den, Ogopa and her pack are mistaken for hyenas by the Lion Guard. Kion orders the pack to leave and uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them into the Outlands, where they meet two jackals named Goigoi and Reirei. The jackals manage to fool the pack into trusting them and trap the aardwolves in a cave with them. Just in time, the Lion Guard arrives and drives off the jackals. With the aardwolves' trust in the Lion Guard having been reestablished, the two groups return to the Pride Lands, and the aardwolves end the termite infestation. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Too Many Termites" One night, Ogopa and her pack are scrounging around the den of Muhangus and Muhanga when they attract the attention of the Lion Guard. Kion steps forward, erroneously referring to them as hyenas, and demands that they leave the Pride Lands. He then uses the Roar of the Elders to blow Ogopa and her pack into the Outlands. Over the next few days, Ogopa and her packmates take shelter behind a large rock. Eventually, the Lion Guard enters the Outlands in search of the aardwolves, since termites have begun to infest the kingdom in their absence. Ogopa panics at the sight of them and joins Haya and Mjomba in spying on the Lion Guard as they draw nearer. The aardwolves' panic heightens as they hear the Lion Guard debating whether they should sneak up behind or surround the pack when they find them. The aardwolves draw back to convene, but before they can come to a decision, Bunga stumbles into their midst, frightening them off. Ogopa flees in terror along with her other packmates, until they manage to lose the Lion Guard and take shelter in a large cave. Not long after escaping the Lion Guard, the aardwolves meet their new neighbors, Goigoi and Reirei. The jackals reassure Ogopa and her pack that they are nothing like the Lion Guard and sing "We'll Make You a Meal", in which they trick the pack into trusting them. After the song, Mjomba arrives with news that the Lion Guard wants the aardwolves to return to the Pride Lands. However, before the pack can leave with him, Goigoi and Reirei trap them in the cave and launch their attack. Just in time, the Lion Guard arrives and rescues the aardwolves, effectively winning back their trust. Together, the aardwolves and their saviors return to the Pride Lands, where the pack alleviates the termite problem. Physical appearance Ogopa is slightly smaller and nimbler than her packmates. Her pelt is gray, though it carries a slight tinge of purple, and black stripes cover her back, head, and legs. Her underbelly is pale gray, and her eyes are black. Like her fellow aardwolves, Ogopa strongly resembles a hyena. Personality and traits Ogopa is hysterical and skittish, with an inclination to stress and worry over every decision. She is a generally positive character, though she scares easily and has a tendency to jump to conclusions. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Marieve Herington Gallery 2016-07-20-21_41_02.png 2016-07-20-21_46_43.png 2016-07-20-21_49_08.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles